Losing You
by ClearlyWritten
Summary: Ever since that fatal incident he has never been the same. Seeing him, secretly watching him, loving him, and remembering the day he lost him and he never would want that to happen again.


**Losing You**

**ZeusXHades**

**Summary: **_Ever since that fatal incident he has never been the same. Seeing him, secretly watching him, loving him, and remembering the day he lost him and he never would want that to happen again._

I have nightmares about it, every day when I look at him pain erupts through me and I can feel my eyes tear up but I hold my composure. He was my big brother and I lost him one time because I went all through my way to get him something for his birthday and never did I once know that it would be the last day I would see him for a long time. The story of Thalia was not the first time I turned a person into a tree but the second time. The first time was out of fear of losing my brother and not wanting him to fade away. Never did I realize that the same incident would happen again.

_Flash Back_

It was a peaceful day and I was walking along Olympus to see if everything was in order. It was a few years after the Titan incident and I trying to make sure everything was okay within our world. Hestia was tending the flames trying to make it as warm as possible on our almost fully built palace. Nymphs, Dryads, and even our family was helping and trying to build Olympus. Demeter was growing her new garden and was insisting that it will give more life to Olympus once it's done, Poseidon was boasting about his new invention called clownfish why he was excited about that the world will never know.

We had Hera, my wife, helping the Nymphs carry stone and wood and then there was Hades. Hades was innocent and sweet back then, no matter what came to him he always smiled. He was the Lord of the Underworld for Kronos' sake! The deepest darkest depressing region of the world and he always came out with the widest, brightest, and whitest smile that anyone could ever have. He lost his honey colored skin a long time ago and now it was replaced with creamy white skin that was so beautiful that Aphrodite was jealous. She always would complain about how beautiful he was but whenever he came around that envy was gone and it was replaced with joy and then guilt for talking bad about him.

Hades never had a mean bone in his body and he loved to roam the flowers. He used to go by his original name Aidoneus but ever since he decided to spend more time in the underworld he said Hades would be fine. I was planning his throne for Olympus because he was an Olympian no he is an Olympian and forever will be even if he thinks otherwise. While I was looking at the kinds of jewels he would like on his throne when he bounded in his small feet pattering against the marble floor.

"Zeus!" He exclaimed and ran into me bringing me into a tight embrace. He was a few inches taller now and came up to my chin he was growing bigger every day and I really didn't like it.

"Hades you're growing so tall! I remember when you barely came up to my waist since you were a midget back then and Poseidon being younger than you towered over all of us." I smiled and he scowled at me something he rarely did. It was replaced by a smiled and he lightly punched me in the chest.

"I was growing slowly I was only six years old in human years so I had the body of a six year old it's not my fault I didn't have any nutrients nor powers." He said and jumped up on the table and stared at the drawing of his throne.

"You still don't have powers." I reminded him and watched as he picked up the sketch and crossed his small dainty legs. I suddenly had forbidden dirty thoughts but they were replaced when he asked innocently.

"What's this?" I smiled and walked towards him placing my arm around his shoulder.

"It was supposed to be a surprised birthday present for you since your turning about twelve today." I said and he looked at me with the expression of sadness. Which surprised me and I stepped away a little but not too much.

"Zeus… this is a throne for you, Hera, Hestia, Aphrodite, Demeter, and Poseidon. Not for the God of the Underworld. I could never accept this." He said. I smiled and hugged him.

"Hades you deserve more than just this. I could build you a whole palace up here if you would let me but you just want to stay down there with that dog of yours." I smiled and he smiled back.

"Cerberus loves it down there and I have my duties." I knew he would always choose his duties over his happiness and safety.

"He would love it here to and you could always judge and do your duties up here!" Judging by the look of his face he didn't really want to argue with me. "Okay! Maybe you don't have to stay forever up here but you can visit when you want and you'll have a throne up here! You'll relax and laugh at the kids me and Hera will have running around and-"I stopped when pain fell across his face and I was afraid I said something wrong.

"Fine I know you won't stop until I agree but I want Amethyst for the gems and I want purple roses on my throne." He said and smiled.

"Purple roses? I never heard of those." I asked. He smiled and pulled a book out from his belt that was tightened around his waist. He had a purple satin toga that covered his chest and lace sleeves dawned on his arms, it kind of resembled Aphrodite's pink dresses that she always wore. I took the book from his hand and opened to the bookmarked page. It showed a purple rose that grew only when the moon shined at the top of the highest hill it was called Maleficents hill and was guarded by Maleficent herself whoever Maleficent was.

"Maleficent usually takes up the form of a human but her true form is a dragon. She has black leather skin and a big purple underbelly, her teeth were three rows of sharp teeth, her neck was long and her head had sharp poisonous horns and yellow slits in its eyes. It had two arms and two legs and its tail was six feet long and has sharp poisonous spikes and if you touch it even a god can die!" Hades enthused and I stared at him with wide eyes. Did he seriously want me to go on this trip for just purple roses?'

Hades saw the look on my face and started laughing and his dimpled cheeks started to come out. I looked at him and furrowed my brows and he just touched my face.

"I was joking Zeus I would never want to to go on such a dangerous trip like that! She could kill you! The titans couldn't even kill her." He said with wide eyes and I smiled.

"The titans couldn't kill us." I reminded him and gave him a hug which he gladly accepted. 'I will get those roses so you can have the best birthday present you ever had.' I thought and was willing to put myself in danger for his happiness.

_December 24__th__ Night-time_

I slowly sat up and crept out the room were me and Hera was residing before our room in the palace was constructed. She barely acknowledged me and I snuck out with ease but Poseidon wasn't too easy. I was tiptoeing by his room when he pulled the curtain back and busted me.

"What on earth are you doing Zeus?" He asked and motioned to the sword and bolt strapped to my side. I knew I had two choices either tell Poseidon and have him accompany my or him blabbing to my sisters and brother.

"I'm going to Maleficents hill and fight her for the purple roses." I said and his eyes widened.

"The Maleficent that almost killed the entire Titan family!" He exclaimed "Why would you go and kill yourself for purple roses?" He asked as he saw the look on my face that said yell-one-more-time-and-I-shoot-you-with-my-bolt.

"It's a birthday present for Hades. I already have the gems on his throne and I just want him to be happy." I said and my bowed my head causing my blonde hair to fall in front of my face. Poseidon sighed and he left for a minute before coming back with his trident.

"I'm going with you. You can't take on Maleficent on your own and if you come back injured Hades, Hera, Demeter, Hestia, and Aphrodite will have my head for not telling them. I can't keep a secret from them the last time I was hung by ropes and forced to tell them the truth or be tickled to death!" His eyes widened and I laughed a little because the reason why he was punished was because he stole the strawberries before Hestia could make them into a pie.

"Fine I wouldn't want you to face the wrath of our sisters, brother, and my daughter now would I?" I asked and he grimaced. We then snuck out making sure no Nymphs, Dryads, or guards were watching and set off to Maleficents hill not realizing that our brother was shadowing us with his helm.

_Maleficents Hill_

It was a long journey and it took us about two hours to get there but we made it. Poseidon was tired and was yawing and we had to hurry of he would pass out here and there. We climbed to the top and found a patch of roses. They were the exact same roses that were in Hades book. Poseidon stared at them with awe and sleepiness and gathered them in a cloth. "Well that was easy." He said and we trotted off but stopped halfway down when the ground trembled and heavy breathing was heard.

"A little too easy." I retorted and we looked back. The dragon that Hades explained was even more terrifying in person than in story. She sneered and showed us her three sets of razor sharp teeth and her yellow slitted eyes narrowed and all of a sudden a loud venomous roar escaped her mouth.

"Maleficent." A shaky voice said and I and Poseidon looked confused until Hades took off his helm and made it vanish right then and there.

"Hades!" We shouted and he grabbed our arms forcing us to back away.

"Run." Hades yelled. "RUN!" We ran down the hill as fast as our legs could take us and jumped over logs, ducked sloping branches, and dodged sharp thorns. We were halfway back to Olympus when a giant hand grabbed Poseidon and lifted him up in the air.

"POSEIDON! NO!" Hades screamed in terror as he watched Poseidon being flung forward and hit the gates to the palace. We sprint towards him and I cupped his head watching as it bled with not golden ichor but red blood… human blood.

"He's hurt too badly! We must get him to Hestia and they and we can fix him!" I yelled over the noise. Maleficent was getting closer and Hades stood up opening the gate and I carried Poseidon in but Hades soon slammed it shut locking it in the process. "Hades what are you doing! Get in here or you'll be dead!" He looked at me with sad eyes.

"I have to lead Maleficent away or you, our family, and the kingdom you've worked so hard for will be destroyed." I shared at shock and was about to run towards him when Poseidon groaned and blood trickled out his mouth. "You need to get him to Hestia or he'll die! He's turning mortal don't you see Maleficent scratched him. The scratch is so powerful that it will turn the god mortal and he'll die before he even knows it since he'll be eaten alive by Maleficent. But Maleficent is not near him so you need him to get ambrosia and nectar for he'll survive." Hades said matter-of-factly. I stared at him with tears in my eyes and knew I shouldn't have done this! I was so fooled by wanting to impress Hades that I'm risking both Poseidon's and Hades life by doing something foolish.

"Hades if you do this I'll lose you!" I exclaimed and held Poseidon close feeling sure he wasn't gone like Hades was about to be. Hades had tears falling out of his eyes.

"I loved you Zeus and it pained me to see you with Hera and when you talked about the kids running around it made me pain even more. Now I don't want to keep you from your dream! It is my duty to protect you and I always put my duties before I now go! Warn the others make sure they don't come out!" He said and took the celestial bronze knife from the strap on his leg. Before I could say anything Maleficent emerged and Hades turned his back and I knew he was crying. He then dashed towards he and I could remember myself saying NO! He slashed and stabbed causing her to scratch and snap at him. She then impaled his side with her tail and he fell. I was too stunned to move and watched as my brother was dying fighting for me… no for our protection. He then jumped up and dug his knife in her side and slide down causing her to roar and pain flinging Hades across and making him land near the gate his head busting against the cement and he didn't move. I knew he was dying, I felt tears roll down my cheek and I didn't want to think about losing him so I turned him into a tree. It was hard at first in between sobs and Poseidon coughing blood on me I focused on Hades and all of a sudden his hands and legs dug in the ground with roots sticking out, moss and bark covered his lying for, and the biggest pine tree erupted from his stomach and he sprouted into a pine tree. A silver barrier ran all across Olympus and I stared at awe of my now tree-brother. It soon was snapped towards Maleficent charging towards us but ran right into the barrier. She clawed and snapped but nothing broke and she gave up glaring at me and flew back to her hill. Waiting for the next fool to steal the flowers and her next meal.

_The Flowers!_ I looked at them hanging from Poseidon's limp arms and anger blasted through me. They shined and weren't damaged by the impact that I caused. I killed my big brother; I damaged my other brother who I possibly would lose. No, I won't let that happen. I grabbed him and lifted his limp body with all the strength and ran. I ran and didn't look back, I bursted through the doors teary-eyed and was met by Hera, Hestia, Demeter, Aphrodite, and some Dryads and Nymphs. Demeter was hysterical, Hera was worried, and Aphrodite looked shocked at me and Poseidon. The only one who moved was Hestia and she ran towards Poseidon and gave him Ambrosia and Nectar healing him instantly.

"Where's Hades!? I couldn't find him! He wasn't in his room and he's nowhere on Olympus. You guys weren't either so we panicked we almost sent the guards out until we heard screaming and roaring. The guards went and protected the Nymphs and Dryads-"Hestia stopped when I sobbed out holding Poseidon close.

"HE'S DEAD! IT'S MY ENTIRE FAULT! I KILLED HIM, I CAUSED HIM TO FOLLOW US BECAUSE I WANTED HIM TO HAVE PURPLE ROSES FOR HIS THRONE, I CAUSED MALEFICENT TO WAKE AND SHE ATTACKED! I TURNED HIM INTO A TREE TO KEEP HIM FROM FADING! I KILLED MY BROTHER! I KILLED HIM!" I screamed and Hestia stood back. Everyone started crying and Hera, Demeter, and Aphrodite ran towards me hugging and sobbing. Hestia placed her hands on my face.

"He p-protected you Zeus. It was his job, you are his younger brother and he put his life before yours. You did not kill him, he died a hero." She said in-between sobs and hugged me close. Poseidon woke up and questioned where Hades was but we didn't have the heart to tell him yet so we waited a few hours and Poseidon broke down crying and I realized today was Hades twelfth birthday.

_December 25__th_

We all wore black that day and we stood in front of Hades throne he will never get to use. I was right in between mine and Hera's. We placed the roses all over the Amethyst filled golden throne and bowed our heads in respect. We then followed the Nymphs, the Dryads, and the rest of the people on Olympus and placed our tributes to Hades. We placed flowers, Gems, and his crown, everyone came, Thanatos and Hypnos, Helios, Hecate, mortals, and everyone who knew Hades. Even Cerberus was there though he was just a puppy and didn't understand that his daddy was gone. Cerberus whimpered along with the rest of us and we bowed our heads. Everyone gloomily left knowing that the light that shines through Olympus has died out but I stayed until I cried and no more tears fell out. I then never cried anymore barely showed emotion besides fake happiness for the rest of my family.

_Two Years Later December 23__rd_

It was two years after the accident and everyone besides me went on and tried to ignore it. I never showed Hades throne as it was hidden, invisible, to everyone. Hera and I had kids named Ares, Hephaestus, and Athena (Though Athena wasn't Hera's). They were young but had the form of teenagers and Athena and Ares would chase each other by the gate and the tree that protected us. Athena sometimes questioned why the tree was there and why it protected us but shut up when we glared at her. Every day I walk towards the tree and make sure Athena and Ares didn't take anything (they didn't dare do though) from the tree and sadness was replaced by my blank face. Poseidon had to steer me away before the kids questioned.

I was grown more chiseled than before and my golden hair shined in the light, I was built better from all the stuff I've lifted and the water I brought to the tree to make sure it was watered and healthy, but my light blue eyes were dull and will always be dull because my love was gone forever. Poseidon was also well built for he was the Sea God and he was supposed to be since tending the ocean was a position for the strongest god. Hera, Aphrodite, Demeter, and Hestia grew to be slim, beautiful women who turned heads of every man they encountered especially Aphrodite. She had lovers to fill the hole in her heart and Poseidon wanted to marry Hestia but she wouldn't because her heart also belonged to Hades. He had competition or DID. Thanatos tried to maintain the underworld as best as he could along with the others down there and Cerberus never left his masters room and howled all the time when he had to do his job causing disruption in the Underworld, Olympus, and the mortal world.

Hecate was bringing potions to us and sat them on the table in the banquet room leaving them completely exposed to Ares and Athena. They were playing chase and Ares stopped in front of the potions and stared at them with awe. "What are those?" He asked and picked up a blue one that could slowly kill anything it touched.

"Something we shouldn't be touching much less looking at." Athena said and steered Ares away who was still holding the potion. "You shouldn't touch that! It kills anything it touches." Ares being the pride idiot he is challenged her knowing she wouldn't back down.

"Well if it should kill anything it touches then how about we test it! Or are you to _afraid_." Athena looked furious and grabbed the potion.

"What shall we test it on?" She challenged and he smiled and pointed to the tree that was outside the gate.

"It's an old tree anyways and we can witness it dying before our eyes." Ares said and stalked towards it his eyes turning manic.

"That tree is special to our family! We couldn't do that." Athena warned.

"It's a tree. Nothing more nothing less they wouldn't miss it." But how wrong he was. Athena sighed and walked with Ares towards the pine tree and they poured the potion on the tree causing it to smoke and wither. Pine fell on the ground and the tree started to decay and they were fascinated and happy they made it work until it was short lived. Poseidon stormed towards them furious and they coward in fear the waves hit the bank, the sky grew cloudy, and Poseidon's eyes were burning with anger.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" He questioned and saw the potion in Athena's hands. His eyes got wide and gasped at the dying tree in front. Poseidon then turned towards Athena and accused her instantly. "You! You poisoned him! He's dying because of you." His trident appeared and was about to zap her till Ares got in front of her.

"It wasn't just her! We were testing it to see if it worked and it's just a tree anyways." Ares said and stood straight challenging him. He was about to zap both of them until he heard gasps. Zeus, Hera, Demeter, Aphrodite, and Hestia were standing there, their face filled with pure horror.

"What happened?" Demeter exclaimed falling to her knees and mouth agape. The rest excluding Demeter ran towards the tree trying to revive it as best as they could.

"They happened!" Poseidon pointed to Ares and Athena who was hiding behind them. Athena had tears in her eyes while Ares stood proud and protective over her. Everyone looked at them accusingly except Zeus.

"They are just two years old they didn't know better! Get Chiron maybe he'll know what to do." Zeus ordered Poseidon. Poseidon glared at the two kids and flashed out getting Chiron as we speak. Nymphs, Dryads and Demeter tried to keep it from dying.

"Dad why are you guys fussing over a tree?" Ares asked and cowered under his glare but Zeus' glare softened knowing his kids didn't know that it was Hades.

"It was a person, he was special towards me- we and he died protecting us." Zeus said and the kids filled with guilt and tears.

"Papa I didn't know!" Athena cried and buried her face in Ares who was silently crying to but his pride made him deny it.

"I… I'm sorry." He said. "It was my fault, I killed him." Ares gaze fell and Zeus sighed remember the exact same words that he said when Hades died.

"He was already dead Ares. He died a hero and he will always be a hero." Zeus said pulling them into a hug. Poseidon and Chiron appeared and he walked towards the tree.

"It's poison… sí̱psi̱ tou thanátou." He said (Rotting Death.) We all stared in sadness and he explained that it rots from the outside-in. "But there is one thing that could save him but it's a dangerous journey." We urged him to say but he was reluctant. "The golden fleece. It's guarded by Polyphemus."

_December 25__th__ Hades Birthday_

Our hero who is not known but goes by the name Aiden carried the fleece towards the tree as every half-blood, Nymph, Dryad, God, Goddess, and Centaur surrounded the tree in tribute.

"Here you go." Aiden said and placed the fleece on Hades. Its magic worked and gold swirled over the tree and it came back to life. His pine flew back on the tree, its color returned, and the barrier was back up. It left the people who didn't know in awe.

_Five Hours later_

Poseidon ran in out of breath and tears in his eyes. Before he can ask he blurted out:

"Aiden was guarding the tree last night and something happened."

"What happened?" I questioned.

"You have to see for yourself." Everyone was running towards the tree and I stood frozen as well as the other gods. There was Hades half his body visible and the bark was fading from his face. Athena told Ares and Aiden to help her and the brushed the moss and bark off of a confused Hades.

"I had the strangest dream. Like I was dying." He said in a deep baritone voice. He was taller about nine feet but still shorter than me. His jet black hair was still waist long and he wore the white bloodstained night gown with a belt wrapped around his waist. He had the knee high sandals covering his feet and strap on his thigh that held his weapon.

"Who are you?" Ares asked. Hades turned towards him his deep blue eyes dazed and said:

"Hades, Lord of the Underworld." Everyone gasped and Demeter fainted in Hestia's arms. Poseidon looked at me with tears running down his face. My brother… was alive.

**The End?**

* * *

**This story will have a sequel if you guys would like. Hope you enjoyed it and the tale of the Kronos' will be written soon. It will explain why Hades is so OOC. **


End file.
